Dominating Your mind
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: It's my fault, Sasuke thought, that we were separated long ago. Sighing, the Uchiha sat up from his bed. Now you've returned and I'm afraid that what we had so long ago has deminished to nothing. Itachi proves him wrong. ItaSasu One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Dominating Your mind **

The young eighteen-year-old Uchiha blinked his eyes a couple of times. His longing body sprawled across his bed, a frown etched onto his lips. How long had it been….how long had it been since he had heard that name? How long had it been since he had even set his eyes on that form…that form that he yearned for.

_**As much as I will love to say**_

_**The emotions that lay inside my heart….**_

It ate him up inside, A feeling that nipped at his chest as he recalled the memories of the moments that had torn him away from his brother. He blamed himself for it all. It had felt so good, the touch of those fingertips running over his smooth babied skin, and his body arching into it. He had felt possessed and protected as those eyes roamed over his needy frame…what was it that he wanted? His young mind could not comprehend, all he ever did was place his tiny hand over the slightly larger one "Please touch me here, touch me here more," He would ask.

The ache between his legs was demanding, he wanted to be fondled there, that was all he ever wanted. He wanted to be fondled in that special area. His eyes locked with similar dark eyes like his, and he watched the lust, at that time not knowing what it was. "Does it feel good?" the voice sent shivers over his nine-year-old body.

"Ahh" Was all he was able to say as all he could think of next is pressing his whole being into the warm body over his.

"Little brother"

_**I dominated you, never swayed me**_

_**I was addicted to your touch, hungry with lust**_

_**And we planned as a team just to get the high of pleasure**_

It was supposed to only be once.

That was it, only one time and his brother and he were back to being the same. "I'm sorry Itachi, I'm sorry that I even think about it now" He whispered as he sat on his bed. Opening his eyes to look around himself, the disheveled bed was due to his restless form. He would be coming home today. He would be coming back.

It made him shudder.

He recoiled and bent to bring his knees, pressed to his chest and dry heaved at the fact that he was anticipating that return. He wanted so much to transpire between them still, and he still blamed himself. For he was the one that could not contain such feelings, such yearning that worried his mind to no end at night.

It was he who had approached his brother again, and again, and again. Selfishly, claiming his stake, and keeping his brother close. He and his brother later looking for ways to escape for moment alone with each other, to share one touch, one kiss, simple as it may be. It was these moments he still treasure deep within the wound of his heart.

Thinking back on them made him feel empty and hallow. He never got to tell his brother about all his yearning feelings, before he accused him of the impossible. "I think I am in love with you, we belong together"

It was his fault and now he was afraid that when his brother returned from rehab, he was going to go back to his lecherous ways. He, Uchiha Sasuke, would once again go to his brother and try to seduce him, make him his. He wanted him to be his, ever since he was young, his brother meant the world and he was still willing to spread himself for him. 'Mine…?'

_**I enjoyed it, and made you recall that you did as well**_

_**It was me, all me who dragged you back in**_

_**I was the Uke, your submissive **_

_**But I dominated you**_

_**Your mind was my favorite game**_

_**It still is…**_

Sasuke slowly got out of his bed, checking his pale appearance, his duck butt hair, and his skinny form. It had to end, he had to be strong. No matter how tight his muscles tighten around his jaw and chest, it was for the best. He was going to act as if his brother meant nothing to him, this was his turmoil to go through.

"Sasuke!" his mother called "You're brother is back, come downstairs and join the family" Yeah, the family. Sasuke thought. _My own kin, I should never wish to be taken by my own brother_. His jaw clenched once more as his dug his teeth into his soft plump bottom lip. He had to be strong. The shudder of fear and displeasure, the need to cry that swelled deep within his belly and already wounded heart had him placing on his ice-cold mask.

Ever since his brother had left, that was all he did, grow colder with the years…he was so empty inside. However, he would never let it show, it was not worth the aggravation.

That he fantasized about committing a sin, these were thoughts that were forever going to be kept lock deep within the back of his mind. He could never reveal them and he could never let no one else get close. It was bad for him, his insecurities, his anti-social attitude. The fact that he was so unhappy in life….this was his punishment forever trying to be with his brother.

He was already broken inside, and forever remain that way. No one could mend that, no one.

_**I know what you like**_

_**And I know what to do to make you want me**_

_**You teach me whose boss**_

_**But its me that provokes you to claim me**_

He heard a knock at his door and he willed the pain to leave his numbing body. He wanted to tare something to shreds, his pain always led to anger. "Yo, Sasuke, your mom is calling you? Don't you want to come downstairs you prick!" Sasuke sighed, relief, or whatever it was to hear it was just the blond idiot who was the boyfriend of Sakura. Yeah, they were his childhood friends, but now they worried about him.

"I'll be there Naruto"

"I know you've missed your brother Sasuke, so hurry your ass up" There was a last bang at his door and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He was smarter than to let his anger rise then, or for himself to suddenly become depressed. He was always aware of his thoughts; even contemplating suicide had drove inside his mind. But he'd been there, thought that, it was stupid and now what he really wanted.

What he really wanted to do was reach out for his brother…he missed that touch.

That was all that was all he needed. Once more to be touched. That was all that he longer for, of course, that didn't matter to anyone. He did not matter to anyone, and he wanted to keep it that way.

_**To make you crave me, and call me yours**_

_**I love it when you call me yours and burn up**_

_**The fire inside, such passion as you whisper in my ear**_

_**Your heat, it's intoxicating**_

Memories rushed back.

Caressing bodies writhing in the bed, just touching, simple kissing. It felt like such a long time that they had been there, when it was just a few minutes. But he felt safe, compare to how lost he felt now. narrowed eyes. He headed for the door of his bedroom, opened the door and walked down stairs. The place was full of his family and his only two friends. "Finally" The blonde-haired boy said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"Shut the hell up Dobe"

"What took you so long?" Sakura cut in before her boyfriend could berate her first crush. She was no longer infatuated with him, but she still held a bit more respect for him then her own boyfriend and she was working on changing that.

Sasuke shrugged "I wanted to take a nap, I hadn't slept much the night before" He said. Sakura and Naruto were well aware of Sasuke's growing insomnia. They had taken the raven to camp with Sakura's family for a month, and that is how they came to learn of it. Sasuke would go on hikes with them and would be tired, but his mind was not. His mind kept racing with thoughts that kept the raven up at night.

Sasuke did not go to sleep until two or four in the morning, barely getting two to three hours a sleep a day. No one else knew. No one knew when it had started, only the raven with restless thoughts knew what was bothering him and the raven had not share a single thought with them. They had kept him awake for a full two days and then watched him tiredly go to sleep at a sleepover at the Hyuuga's. Sasuke had woken up panting, all of them were watching that he didn't wake up and were startled when the Uchiha lurched forward panting hard.

They had asked what was the matter and Sasuke only stared at the hands on his bed. It was then that they heard that Sasuke had a dream with him going to a white building, almost like a sacred place, as if in a long time ago. Weapons in their hands and they were soon engaged in battle with elders that threatened their lives, but they were in a mission to get an eight tailed demon. He had then went to say that magical talking pops cereal had told him all the clues he needed and he had nearly killed Naruto.

That was also when they found out Sasuke always had the strangest dreams in the world. "So" Sakura spoke "Did you manage a bit of sleep" Sasuke shook his head.

He had lost all appetite and need for sleep when he heard that his brother was going to return. All he had done was secretly wait like a child on Christmas Eve, waiting to open its presents. With that, fear of rejection and other thoughts flooded him; he should not feel this way.

_**But it's my fault, it was all my fault**_

_**Because, I've dominated your heart body and mind**_

_**I'm aiming to corrupt your soul**_

_**For you to forever commit this sin with me**_

His friends watched him, a normal boy that he was, and the more secrets he seemed to hide and the more mysterious did he seem. "Sasuke" his father called "Come welcome your brother" The young Uchiha excused himself and walked over to his father. He nodded at him and his father nodded back, he turned to his brother and let a smile grace his features. It was not forced as he thought it would be, and it had everyone in the family staring at him.

It had been such a long time since Sasuke had actually smiled.

"Welcome home nii-san" He said, his voice sounding soft and warm compared to the cold one he always used. There was a childish fondness behind him and Sasuke had not noticed his slip up. His heart was beating hard against his chest; he was excited, as he was joyous to have his brother back with him. He was so happy beyond word. Maybe happy could not describe the feeling he was feeling inside, that wishful thinking that he could hug his brother, breathe in his scent. To finally be allowed to return home, the safe heaven his brother's arms provided for him.

"Hello little brother" Itachi's rough and cold voice had also changed as he took in all the changes that the boy in front of him had gone. God, he had missed him terribly. He was willing to say and act as they wanted him to, no matter what it took, just to get him out sooner and be back with the angel in front of him. "You've grown"

"Hmm, you've somehow grown as well brother" Sasuke said, a longing lacing on his voice. He desperately wanted to know if he had lost, if his brother was no longer his. He had to accept it thought, no matter the outcome.

"I guess I have" Itachi said. Sasuke soon glanced back at his father, the smiled fading from his lips. It was hard, because he wanted to be closer to his brother, not be torn away again.

"Can I go now, father?"

"Sasuke, don't be rude" His mother scolded. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and patted him on the back.

"Relax Teme, I know that you are sleepy but stay a while longer" He was not only sleepy, he was hungry, now with the sight of his brother. He frowned and stayed there, unknown to him, his entire family staring at him and his brother.

After a while as the night settled, all of them sat around a table talking. Except for the two Uchiha brothers, who had been torn apart a long time ago. Sasuke's throat was tight, but he managed the words past his lips, still afraid to lean into his brother, even though he longed to do so. His brother's chest looked so warm and welcoming. The fact that he was shorter than Itachi turned him on as well. "I've missed you Itachi-nii, you have no idea how much I have missed you" Sasuke looked up at him, the pain and longing shinning in his eyes.

Itachi was not sure how to respond, but he pulled his brother close. Kissed him over his temple and said "I've missed you as well" that was all the welcome Sasuke needed before he was nuzzling under his brother's chin, and snuggled against his chest, in a desperate hug and need of contact. It was selfish, sinful, he did not deserved to be loved.

Hot tears ran down his cheeks, and his eyes could only widen as he was slightly pulled away to meet his brother's lips. Both of them melting against each other, both of them letting their bodies lower against the couch to hide from the other's views as they all ate noisily. "I'm sorry Sasuke" Itachi said, Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry" For being that coward that said you had forced me to do the things we have done together that I enjoyed so much that was what he thought in his mind. He did not need to voice it; Itachi knew why he was sorry.

His lips claiming Sasuke's sweet ones once again was all he could do.

What happened had happened, he just wanted one thing cleared.

_**You are mine**_

_**Completely mine, and you won't escape. **_

Itachi was his, forever. However, he could not help but to think of the danger they were putting each other in by doing this here, and how this was not supposed to happen again. "I've made the perfect plan Otouto"

"Huh"

"As soon as you graduate, leave with me, forever" Sasuke was breathless. He then stood and left. Itachi watched in wonder. While Sasuke closed the door of his bedroom and wondered as well. 'What am I to do, what am I doing, what am I doing. This is not supposed to happen.' Sasuke leaned against his door and sobbed.

For the first time, since Itachi had left he allowed himself to cry his pain out. The tight feeling in his chest getting to him as he tried to bite down his sobs, "What the hell am I doing?"

_**It was me, all me who dragged you back in**_

_**I am the Uke, your submissive **_

_**But I dominated you**_

_**Your mind is my favorite game**_

_**I love it when you call me yours and burn up**_

_**I'm aiming to corrupt your soul**_

_**For you to forever commit this sin with me**_

A month later had Sasuke horny, with the fact that his brother was nipping at his ear every time he had the chance. His body was trembling and begging him to give into his brother. He wanted to clear one thing though, before he did anything irrational. "Itachi, we need to talk," He said, one day that his parents were away.

"What bothers you, my younger brother?"

"Stop it already" Sasuke hissed "I know you are only doing this to humor me, or humor yourself, but stop trying to get my attention" Sasuke was soon yelling "I've had enough, I'm about to crumble under the pressure, the need that you build up within me, it isn't fair, it's not fair. I was trying to avoid this, I am still embarrassed about the time that mother and father caught us in the bath tub, half naked and obviously not in there taking a shower, but kissing the other insanely"

"So, you do remember" Itachi fondly smiled at him "I've come back for you Sasuke, I love you"

"Are you sure, are you sure of what you are saying, you have been gone for about seven years, are you SURE!" Sasuke was panting. He suddenly finding himself pinned to the floor was proof enough that Itachi was serious. His brother's grinding hips against him.

"Do you remember?" Itachi asked "All we used to do, all we planned to do, and how we planned to get married. How we kneeled in front of that toilet that day and made our vows, promising to forever take care of and love one another. I was serious Sasuke, every word came from my heart, it was a few years but I was not willing to forever be separated from you" Itachi nipped at that ear again.

"Itachi" Sasuke asked, his body shaking and his tone shaking. It was as if something heavy had been lifted off his shoulders, his body waiting in anticipation.

_**The seme to my uke, the dominator to my submission**_

_**But It's my fault that you are…. **_

_**I love you, I love you more in the same**_

_**Foolish, as it might seem, you've always made my life complete**_

_**It's about time, I submitted.**_

Sasuke allowed his lips to be capture in a sensual kiss. This was their new beginning, he was sure that it was. He could not help nut reach out, his arms wrapping around his older brother's. Shoulders.

"I'm glad you returned," he sobbed out. Itachi smiled down at him.

"I am as well."

_**You are mine**_

_**Completely mine, and you won't escape. **_

**Because I want you to look for me **

**I want you to chase me down**

**And pull me to your embrace, and call me yours**

**To hunt me down **

**Pin me on the floor and make me cry out**

**I love you, forever…forever….**

**It is suddenly too much and it isn't enough all at once**

* * *

I'm not sure Why I wrote this, but I hope you enjoy and review.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just an add, Slightly like a second part to the other. But I'm not sure if you guys would like it.

* * *

Do You Remember

**Do You Remember**

**How I hurt you**

**It all began with that kiss **

Sasuke laid naked with his brother in the bed.

They had finally moved away with each other and for the past two years, had happily reconciled their relationship.

**Was it so hard to believe**

**That once upon a time**

**You would not dare kiss me? **

"What are you thinking about Otouto?" Itachi asked. Sasuke glanced up at him and shook his head, a smile spreading on his lips.

"Nothing important"

"If is when you're in bed with me, then it is important" Itachi said, soon flipping them. Itachi came on top of his still sticky brother since they had yet to clean each other from previous activities they had been engaged in not so long before. "So, what are you thinking" Sasuke tilted his head to the side, biting his lower lip.

"Well, I was thinking about when I first asked you to kiss me" Sasuke shrugged "That was our first kiss ever"

"Oh" Itachi said.

**It was I, that had to pull you down**

**It was I, that had to get you serious **

**Every time you leaned in you pulled away just as fast**

**And that annoyed me to no end**

**I just wanted to feel your lips now! **

Sasuke scoffed "you were such a chicken"

"Shut up Otouto" Itachi hissed "I had never kissed anyone either, what did you think? Just because I was older that I had experience on kissing someone?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know"

They both grew silent as they recalled that day. Itachi and Sasuke had been touching each other for some time, and Sasuke got curious as to why Itachi did not kiss him. They had been in the bathroom, and Sasuke was sitting on the toilet lid. He was expectantly looking at Itachi who stood over him, with a thoughtful look on his face. Then he had said 'Okay then, close your eyes Otouto' Sasuke did just that, he closed his eyes and waited for his brother.

Itachi felt the nerves eat at him, as he leaned down and then pulled completely away, walking away from his brother. Sasuke opened his eyes and turned towards his brother 'Itachi-nii?' Itachi had looked away and then returned towards his younger sibling.

'I know, close your eyes again' this kept going on for some time until Sasuke became annoyed. He grasped Itachi by the collar of his shirt as he felt him lean in again, and opened his eyes to make sure he was going to crush his lips to his brother. Itachi tensed and pulled away. Sasuke glared, but was surprised when this time his brother came close to him and softly pressed his lips to his again, and then, only then did their lips start to move slowly against each other.

'Sasuke, Itachi?' That was when their mother had come down the hall, and they had quickly pulled away, both of them grabbing their toothbrush and pretending to be brushing as their mother opened the door. She smiled at them and said 'hurry, it's almost time for bed' and with that she left, leaving a still panicked Itachi and a sighing Sasuke.

"I swore you were always going to be the death of me," Itachi said after a while and Sasuke softly chuckled.

"That's what you say," Sasuke sighed, "But it was your fault that we were caught" Itachi shrugged. "And it was my fault you took all the blame"

"But now we're together again" Itachi said, leaning up and kissing Sasuke on the lips, softly. Sasuke nodded and brought his hands up to press to the sides of Itachi's head and keep him there. Tears silently ran down his cheeks, he was so glad his brother was back, even if now they had two years of being together, he still felt himself to blame. Because he had hurt his brother and he had hurt himself.

**Cold on my back**

**Bare chests pressed to the other**

**As you were taken away from me**

**As the warmth of our love was threatened **

**I never forgot you**

**And my soul escaped with yours…**

At that time they had been in the bathroom once more, a little older, a couple of years after their first kiss. The door had been forgotten to be locked, their parents had not been home, but soon their mother had returned. It had been their mother's friend, Uzumaki Kushina who needed to use the bathroom that day. She was the one that found them both half-naked in the tub kissing each other's lips and touching the other's skin. 'Oh my god!' She had yelled.

Their mother had entered the room then, her shocked eyes landing on them.

Kushina pulled Sasuke away, and Mikoto pulled Itachi away.

They took them in separate rooms, and when their father came, they were talked with. Itachi had admitted and Sasuke had been so scared that he had blamed it on his brother forcing himself on him. Even if it was a lie, it was one that he would always regret.

Now their parents didn't know of their relationship, and their parents now rarely talked anymore.

**Never meant to hurt you**

**These lies divided us**

**I'll never do it again**

**I was a child then, but my body has never forgotten**

**And my heart still follows yours**

**I Love you**

"Sasuke" Itachi called, running his fingers through his brother's soft hair.

"I'm sorry Itachi, I'm so sorry" Because after that Itachi had been in rehab, but for Sasuke it had been painful as well. It was as if his heaven had turned into hell, and he could not even look his parents in the eyes again. "How could I ever really tell you that I'm sorry, I've missed you, I love you"

Still, all Itachi wanted was for them to start again, for them to be together. He pulled Sasuke up to a sitting position and kissed his forehead. "Then be mine forever, and I'll forgive you" Sasuke looked up.

"Why, why do you still want me after I hurt you?"

"Because I can't stay mad at you, for what happened as we were children," Itachi said, "Because I've missed you all this time, and I still love you" Sasuke smiled softly.

"I don't deserve you" Now he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to live with his brother forever; he wanted to be with him for all of his life. This time a lie will not separate them, he was going to make sure of that.

**Do You Remember**

**How I hurt you**

**It all began with that kiss **

**But I promise, for now on**

**My kisses will bring you happiness. **

**

* * *

**

**Please Revi3w  
**


End file.
